


When The Bough Breaks

by renaissancefleabag



Series: All Is Full Of Love [5]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Leticia Disobeys, Mild Blood, Parenthood, There Are Consequences But Not Directly For Her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renaissancefleabag/pseuds/renaissancefleabag
Summary: The first time Leticia disobeys Zelda, things don't end well.





	When The Bough Breaks

_“Well, it’s been rough but we’ll be just fine_

_We’ll work it out, yeah we’ll survive_

_You mustn’t let a few bad times dictate_

_So come along, it won’t be long ‘til we return happy”_

 

_“Soon We’ll Be Found”, Sia_

 

* * *

 

“Mama!! Mama _look_!” I bet I can climb higher than you!” Leticia yelled from the tree branch she was swinging off of. They were both up in a tree they had come across, and Leticia had begged Lilith to let her climb it. She begrudgingly agreed, but only if she went up the tree with Leticia too.

“I’m gonna swing!” Leticia squealed, walking out onto a branch. Her hands were raised above her head, holding onto the branch above her. Lilith started to worry as she watched her daughter lift up her feet and start to swing back and forth, tucking her legs up. They were quite a ways up, and a fall from this height wouldn’t be good for either of them, magical or not. Leticia’s swinging increased, and the branch she was hanging from started to bounce up and down.

“Be careful sweet pea! I don’t want you falling.” Lilith sent a burst of magic that gently lifted and sat Leticia back down on the branch behind her.

“But I was swinging and having fun!”

“I know, I know, but we already aren’t supposed to be up here, remember? Your mother would never let me hear the end of it if she knew we were up here.”

“But we are being careful!” Leticia remarked as she started to climb higher in the tree. “Besides, I have to show you that I can climb higher than you!”

“Is that so?” Lilith crossed her arms and put on an air of mock disbelief. She scooted backwards on the branch she was sitting on, and leaned back onto the trunk of the tree.

“Yep!”

Lilith watched as Leticia climbed a bit higher in the tree, before stopping.

“Hey why don’t you come back down here, hm? You’re making me very nervous.”

“Okay Mama.” Lilith held her breath as she watched Leticia move safely back towards thicker branches, her hands ready to cast a spell the moment the little girl looked like she would fall. Once Leticia was back near the trunk, a few branches above her, she could breathe again.

“Let’s head back down, okay? I am starting to feel really bad about disobeying Mommy.”

“I’ve never disobeyed before. Will Mommy be really mad at me?”

“I think you have nothing to worry about, dear one. It is me who should be scared.”

Lilith slowly began to work her way down the tree, Leticia doing the same.

“I don’t know why she doesn’t want me to climb trees. It’s _fun_ and I love being up high!”

“I know you do. It is also very dangerous, though. We have to be careful.”

“But I’m with you Mama, so I know I’m safe.”

Lilith smiled, looking up to make sure Leticia wasn’t having any trouble climbing down. She knew she shouldn’t have brought Leticia out to climb trees, after Zelda had specifically told them not to. They hadn’t meant to, truly. Lilith took Leticia out for a walk, and they just happened upon a tree that looked quite fit for climbing. They were out of sight of the house, ensconced in the trees that lined the edge of the forest. Leticia had looked at Lilith with huge puppy dog eyes, and she caved. She _couldn’t_ say no to Leticia. She figured they would climb up a short distance and climb back down, getting back home before Zelda could ask what took them so long. Lilith had stopped climbing, and didn’t realize she was daydreaming until Leticia climbed down in front of her, balancing on the same branch as her.

“Hey Mama! I’m fast!”

“Yes you are! I don’t know how I will keep up!” Lilith teased, reaching out to gently pinch Leticia’s cheek. Leticia giggled, and swatted Lilith’s hand away.

“Let’s go home sweet pea.”

Leticia continued to climb down, and Lilith zoned out, thinking of what she would tell Zelda when they got back home. Maybe she would try to distract her with kisses and eventually sex. She knew Zelda was always ready to devour her. The redhead would spend hours between Lilith’s legs if she let her. Lilith smirked, thinking about the previous night. She started to climb down as she pictured Zelda’s silky curls dragging across her thighs, the green eyes looking up into hers, asking if she could give her just one more orgasm. She recalled the way she had cried after Zelda brought her to her climax, a now common occurrence for her.

“Mama!” Lilith’s head whipped around, eyes searching for Leticia who had somehow gotten down from the tree on her own. When Lilith looked down, she wasn’t paying attention to where she placed her foot. She meant to step down onto the next branch, but misjudged, and met open air instead. Her weight shifted and she slipped, stomach clenching as she fell through the air, arms desperately waving to cling onto something, anything. She hit the ground with a sickening thud, a crack reverberating through her head. The pain was intense, nauseating, and she felt herself slipping under. She coughed, and tasted blood. As she welcomed the darkness, she heard Leticia’s voice, the sound of footsteps running towards her through the dry leaves.

“Mama? MAMA?!”

Then, nothing.

 

* * *

 

Leticia had been around the other side of the tree trunk when she heard Lilith’s gasp, and then heard the thud when she hit the ground. She ran around the large tree trunk to where she heard the noise. When she came around the corner, she saw her Mama on the ground, not moving. There was blood coming from her mouth, and her arm was crumpled up all funny like underneath her body. Leticia started to cry, as she called out for Lilith. She went to place a hand on Lilith’s shoulder that wasn’t hurt, and she patted her gently. There was no response. Leticia’s tears flowed, as she now was terrified.

 _What do I do? If I go and tell Mommy, she will be_ **_so_ ** _angry with me! I am too scared...wait! Maybe I can find Auntie Hilda? I have to find someone. Mama needs help…_

Leticia turned and ran as fast as her legs could take her, running in the direction of the house. She ran so hard that her chest began to feel funny. When she got back to the house, she ran up the steps, and burst through the front door. She tried to control her breathing as she ran through the house, not making a noise as to alert Zelda that something was wrong. She ran straight to where Hilda was in the greenhouse, collecting some herbs for dinner.

“Oh! Hello Letty! How are you love?”

Leticia just panted for a few seconds, trying to catch her breath.

“Aunt--Auntie--Hilda. You have to come help Mama. She’s hurt.” Leticia started to cry again, still trying to catch her breath.

“Okay okay, let’s just take a breath. What happened? Where is your Mama?”

“In the forest. It’s all my fault. I’m too scared to tell Mommy. _Please_ Auntie Hilda! You have to help!”

“Okay, okay. Um, can you hold my hand while you think about where Lilith is, and I will transfer us there?”

Leticia nodded, wiping her face with the back of her other hand. She reached out and placed a hand in Hilda’s, and suddenly everything felt funny and they were back in the forest again, right back where she had left Mama.

“She’s hurt real bad.” Leticia said, crying as she walked back over to Lilith.

“Oh my god!” Hilda immediately dropped down onto the ground next to Lilith, and rolled her onto her back. She leaned in closely to check for a pulse, and found one. She carefully felt around Lilith’s midsection, and winced as she felt the swelling there.

“Is she gonna be okay?” Leticia asked, still crying, snot and all.

“If we get her home now, yes. But Letty--I’m sorry, but I’m going to have to call your mum down here to help me take your Mama back.”

Leticia’s eyes got wide as Hilda talked. Her sobs started bubbling up again.

“No no no no!! Auntie Hilda please! I don’t want Mommy to know I was bad.” Leticia cried harder, her cheeks pink. “We were climbing the tree after Mommy told us not to, and Mama fell!”  She gasped repeatedly and coughed as she cried.

“Letty. Letty, calm down. You’re going to make yourself sick.” Hilda stood up and approached the sobbing child, kneeling down in front of her.

“Letty look at me. It’s going to be okay. You disobeyed your parent. Is it a good thing? No. But we’ve all done it. It’s a part of being a kid. Now, I can transfer you back to your bedroom, and you can talk with Mommy later, okay?”

Leticia nodded, and Hilda waved her hand, her niece disappearing before her eyes. Leticia opened her eyes and found herself back in her bedroom. She immediately ran to close the door, and climbed inside of her closet. She pressed herself back behind the toys and clothes, and drew her knees up to her chest.

_If something happens to Mama, it will be all my fault!_

Leticia tried to make herself as small as possible. She wondered how long she could hide here before they noticed she was missing.

 

* * *

 

Hilda had transferred herself to Zelda’s side frantically. Zelda immediately looked up from her desk, sensing the urgency of the situation.

“What is it? What happened? Is it Lilith or Leticia? Or is it Sabrina?” She was already on her feet, ready to run and face whatever it was.

“It’s Lilith. She is hurt pretty badly, Zelds. I’m going to take you back to her. I will need your help transferring her, though. We have to be careful, because she seems to have several broken bones.”

Zelda’s bottom lip trembled and tears flooded her eyes. The thought of anything happening to Lilith or Leticia was one of her greatest fears.

“Take me to her” Zelda whispered, trying to hold back her tears. Hilda waved her hand and the forest materialized around them. Zelda looked down and saw Lilith lying on the ground, bleeding and broken.

“Lilith!” Zelda was by her side in an instant, tears flowing freely. She cupped Lilith’s face, and let her hands gently hover over Lilith’s body, unsure of where to touch, what parts were broken or fractured.

 _“Please be okay”_ Zelda whispered under her breath, her stomach dropping when she saw the trickle of blood that came from Lilith’s mouth. Lilith’s eyes opened a tiny bit, and Zelda put her hand up to support her head. Lilith opened her mouth to speak, but coughed instead, more blood coming out. Zelda rolled her onto her side and she cried out, the weight of her body pressing down onto her broken ribs.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Zelda panicked at Lilith’s excruciating wail.

“I think she has broken some ribs Zelds.”

_Oh Lilith. What have you done to yourself?_

Zelda carefully slipped her arms underneath Lilith’s body, wincing at how her left arm hung crookedly.

“Hilda get ready” Zelda commanded, wanting to get Lilith back home as soon as possible. Hilda muttered the chant under her breath, and suddenly they were all back in Zelda’s bedroom.

There was a whirlwind of bandages, potions, and salves. Zelda cried the whole time, from when she stripped off Lilith’s dirty dress and saw the bruises to when Lilith regained consciousness again and started whimpering. She almost had to leave the room when Hilda called Ambrose in to help reset Lilith’s dislocated shoulder. The sounds of the cracks in addition to Lilith’s mournful wails were too much, and reminded Zelda of a nightmare she had.

After two hours of intense spellcasting, bandaging, setting, and potion-making, Lilith was finally in a better shape. The BoneGro potion would take a few days to work completely, so Lilith would have to remain on bedrest for at least two days. The internal bleeding she had suffered had been stopped by some serious organic spellcasting. Zelda, Hilda, and Ambrose were both left shaking and sweaty once they finished up. Lilith’s head had been rattled around as well, but the pain-relieving potion Hilda had topped everything off with numbed her headache to a dull throb. Zelda now sat by their bed, crying silently as she watched Lilith’s labored breath rise and fall against a bruised rib cage.

“Don’t cry.. _._ ” Lilith’s voice was rough as it broke the silence. Zelda looked up, and saw Lilith’s mouth moving. She immediately shot up and moved to Lilith’s side.

“Lilith? Can you hear me? Do you remember what happened?”

“I—it’s my fault. I’m _sorry_.” It came out as a whisper, and a tear rolled down Lilith’s cheek. Zelda wiped it away, and leaned in to kiss Lilith, the taste of blood still on her lips.

“Find Letty. She’s scared...” Lilith croaked, before turning her head into the pillow, letting her eyes close again.

“Lilith! Lilith!” Zelda gently tapped against her cheek. “You need to stay awake! You could have a concussion!”

Lilith groaned, a frown dancing across her face. When her eyes opened again, there were tears in them. She looked down at herself, her left arm in a sling, bandages wrapped around her midsection.

“It _hurts_ ” Lilith sobbed, gasping in pain. It hurt to breathe, let alone cry.

“I’m sorry, sweet girl, we have to watch you for a bit, to make sure your head is okay. Then you can go to sleep.”

Hilda reappeared in the room then, and Lilith spoke up again.

“Zelda. You have to go find Letty. Please. I don't want her thinking this was her fault. I don’t want her to be upset.”

“Hilda, could you…?”

“Of course love. Leticia is in her room, I believe.”

Zelda turned to leave, wiping her sweaty hands against her dress. She walked the short distance down the hallway to Leticia’s bedroom and gently knocked on the closed door.

“Leticia? Are you in there?” Zelda pushed the door open, slowly. She walked into the room and looked around. The room was silent, still. Zelda stooped to look under the bed, lifting up the skirt.

“Letty?” Zelda was met with a few dust bunnies, and some long forgotten toys. She stood back up, knees creaking a bit. She looked towards the closet and noticed a piece of clothing stuck in the door, as if someone had pulled the door closed in a hurry. She walked over to the closet, and turned the handle. She heard a small gasp as she pulled open the door.

“Letty?”

Zelda turned on the overhead light and looked towards the back of the closet. She saw Leticia curled up in the corner, arms wrapped around her knees. Her face was buried in her arms and she was crying.

“Leticia? Sweetheart, are you hurt?” Zelda got down on the floor, crawling towards where her daughter sat. Leticia lifted her head to look at Zelda, and Zelda’s heart broke. Her face was pink, eyes red and watering, and her nose was running. She had been crying for a long time and had a damp spot on her dress from where her face had been pressed into her knees.

“Oh sweetie.”

“I’m sorry Mommy. It was my fault. I didn’t mean for Mama to get hurt.”

Zelda reached out to take Leticia in her arms, bringing her to sit on her lap. Leticia buried her face in Zelda’s neck as she got rocked back and forth, clinging to her mother.

“I wanted to climb the tree. It was my idea. Mama told me no but I begged her.” Leticia’s voice was sad.

“Shh. I am just glad that you both are safe.” Leticia rested her head on Zelda’s shoulder, fatigued from crying for so long.

“Please don’t ever do anything like this again, Peanut. If something worse had happened to your Mama, or if something had happened to _you_ , I couldn’t bear it.”

“I won’t do it again.”

“Good. Now let’s go check on your Mama. She was worried about you.”

Zelda stood up, keeping Leticia in her arms.

“Phew! You’re getting to be a big girl, aren’t you?” Zelda patted Leticia’s back. The little girl simply curled further into Zelda.

“You’ll always be my baby, though.”

 

* * *

 

Leticia had fallen asleep in Zelda’s lap after they got back to Lilith’s bedside. She had initially been scared, seeing how banged up Lilith was, the bruises and the bandages. Zelda calmed her down, letting her know what had happened. Zelda told her about the composition of the human body, and how bones could break if one wasn’t careful. Leticia listened intently, and then asked to climb into bed next to Lilith. Zelda warned her against it, telling her that they had to be careful with Mama because she was hurt.

Leticia refused to leave Lilith’s side, even after she reassured the child that she would be fine, that she just needed to rest. Zelda had held Leticia near Lilith’s face, and the little girl placed a sloppy kiss near Lilith’s mouth.

“I think I’m feeling better already, now that I’ve gotten some love from my favorite girl!” Lilith joked, wincing as she laughed. Zelda and Leticia returned to their seat near the bed.

“Mama?”

“Yes my love?”

“I’m sorry. If I hadn’t disobeyed Mommy, you wouldn’t be hurt.”

“Don’t you worry your pretty little self, Letty. I too am your parent, and I should’ve put my foot down more firmly and told you no.”

Leticia leaned back onto Zelda’s chest, and looked down at Zelda’s hands, taking one between her own.

“Leticia, you know I don’t want you to _not_ have fun. The only reason I am so strict with you about doing things like climbing trees, for example, is because I don’t want you to get hurt. Do you understand? You and your Mama are the most important people to me. And your cousins and your Auntie Hilda. It would _kill_ me if anything happened to any of you.”

“I understand Mommy.”

Zelda kissed the side of Leticia’s head, and brushed some of her curls back.

“Now, what do you say we go downstairs and get some ice cream, and bring some back up here for Mama, hm? I think she deserves a sweet treat if she is going to be sitting in bed for a while. You too, since you’ve had a pretty hard day. What do you say?”

“Ice cream!!!” Leticia jumped up off of Zelda’s lap and ran out of the room. Zelda and Lilith laughed as they heard her footsteps going down the hall, her sing-song voice saying “ _IIIIICCEEE CREEEAAAM_ ” the whole way.

“And now I can get something sweet,” Zelda said as she stood up moving to look into Lilith’s eyes. Her fingers were gentle as they brushed over a bruised cheek. Lilith licked her lips, her eyes fluttering closed. Zelda leaned in to place a series of kisses against Lilith’s dry lips, Lilith moaning in response.

“Don’t ever do anything like this again, Lilith. You really scared me. I was serious when I said I wouldn’t make it if something more serious had happened to you. Don’t scare me like this again.”

Lilith nodded in response, bringing a hand up to touch her mouth, where Zelda had just kissed her.

“I need…”

“What do you need sweet girl?” Zelda still lingered close to Lilith’s mouth, their breaths mingling.

“I need you to kiss me again.”

“With pleasure.” Zelda leaned forward and swept some of Lilith’s hair out of her face as she captured the demonesses lips once more. Their tongues slipped against each other, and Zelda could feel herself getting worked up. She pulled back, much to Lilith’s displeasure, and leaned her forehead against Lilith’s.

“We had better stop before things get carried away. Besides, I need to go get our ice cream.”

Lilith nodded again, tilting her head back onto the pillows. She _really_ wished she would have listened to Zelda. Now she was stuck, all bruised up and in pain and couldn’t even do more than kiss Zelda.

Zelda was only gone for a moment before Lilith heard Leticia’s footsteps running back up the stairs, getting closer and closer before the little girl was at her side.

“Mama _look_! I conjured a flower for you! Auntie Hilda gave me this cup to put it in!”

Lilith turned her head and smiled at the small daisy that sat in a small glass jar filled with water. She moved to sit up in the bed, wincing at the effort.

“You conjured that all by yourself?”

Leticia nodded, beaming as she held the jar to Lilith.

“Oh Letty, I’m _so_ proud of you! Come here and give me a kiss.”

Leticia eagerly crawled up onto Zelda’s side of the bed.

“Careful now, watch out for my arm.”

Leticia leaned in to kiss Lilith and then carefully maneuvered herself so that she could lie in her lap. Lilith rubbed her back with her good arm.

 

* * *

 

When Zelda came back into the room, a tray with bowls of ice cream in hand, she found Lilith  propped up against the headboard, Leticia’s head in her lap.

“Who’s ready for some ice cream?”

“Meeeee!” Leticia squealed as she slowly backed away from Lilith and jumped off of the bed.

They ate their ice cream and enjoyed each others’ company. Lilith took another dose of the potions Hilda had brought up for her. Her bones were starting to stitch themselves back together, and Zelda and Leticia did their best to distract her from the pain. When it came time for bed, Leticia didn’t want to leave. Zelda took her to get her bath, and returned 45 minutes later with a sweet-smelling, pajama-clad Leticia in her arms. Lilith just smiled, and made room on the bed for Leticia to curl up next to her. Zelda climbed in next to Leticia and reached over to turn off the light. Leticia sighed dramatically, and then spoke into the darkness.

“I just love you guys. And I’m never disobeying again.” Zelda chuckled, and Lilith smiled.

“We love you too, Peanut.”

“Indeed. You are our most _favorite_ girl in the whole wide world.”

Leticia sighed happily once more, and turned over in the bed, falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone help me. I am fully invested in this fictitious version of Zelda and Lilith and Leticia being a little family and I don't want to ever leave this fantasy land LOL. I wrote this all last Friday while at work. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
